


Bittersweet Love.

by MultiFandomFanfictions



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character romance development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heart breaking feels, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Self Harm, Short Story, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, non-canon, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomFanfictions/pseuds/MultiFandomFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this short story, Komaeda struggles with the feelings he has for Hinata. Terrified of being rejected, he does everything he can to get Hinata to realise that he has strong romantic feelings towards the ordinary student without directly saying it. But when Komaeda has had enough of the emotional pain and suffering from the obliviousness of Hinata, he takes the frustration out on himself. Which leads to something... unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This story can go one of two ways; it can be completed or it can rot in hell.
> 
> How the story ends up depends on the feedback I get

If I told you that I'm crazy, would you resent me?

If I told you that I'm terminally ill, would you refuse me?

If I told you that I loved you, would you reject me?

So far, the answers to the first two have been yes. Resentment and refusal. But I've been subjected to that for practically my entire life. The third R, rejection... I've been subjugated to that too. But not by those for whom I actually cared about.

You could talk to me all day about how my cancer has spread to my lymph nodes. You could ramble on and on about how my dementia should have rendered me unaware of my surroundings. But if you told me that I was to be rejected by the one man I thought was special, I would have an emotional breakdown. And I would probably die of a broken heart.

I've come to accept that he hates me. But I don't think I could ever accept rejection. I became too attached to him... I don't want to lose him... But I can't fix the wrongs I did to him. I was so angry and hostile... because I was supposed to hate him. But I didn't. I loved him. And I was so frustrated that I took it all out on him. Every harsh thing I said, every unforgivable action.. I didn't mean to do to him. It wasn't me that said or did those things; it was my anger towards myself. I want to take it all back... But I can't even talk to him without him getting hostile. Every hint I drop that infers I have feelings for him is often brushed off as my dementia getting the better of me.

I almost came right out with it once... But I couldn't do it. So I said some random bullshit that made it sound like my insanity was peeking out again. I didn't want to. But I was too afraid of the rejection. They say that being rejected is good because it takes you one step closer to finding the /one/. But I fell too hard for this one...

I want him to be the one. You have no idea how many times he has haunted my dreams and creeped into my thoughts. I can't close my eyes without seeing him. I hate what he's done to me, but I could never hate him. He's my soulmate. My one true love. And I would do anything for him. Even give up my own life. But would it be worth it if he rejected me? That's what I wanted to find out.

And this is the story of how I did so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of this story, let me know. Leave a comment.


End file.
